dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genocide Jack VS Jeff the Killer
Genocide Jack VS Jeff the Killer is the 3rd Episode of DBX Created by Mattardis. It features Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack, from the Danganronpa Series, And Jeff the Killer, from the infamous internet creepypasta. Description Looks like Jeff has found himself a new victim in poor defenceless Toko Fukawa. But how will he fare when he meets her homocidal alter ego, Genocide Jack? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Towa City - 1:14 AM Komaru and Toko lay asleep in their bed. Komaru was entirely wrapped up in the blanket, while Toko huddled up next to her with none of the covers. A quiet knock came from the door and Komaru slowly blinked open, glancing up. The door creaked open and the familiar face of Hiroko Hagakure stood there. "Hey, Koko. I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, but you and Fufu are needed in the meeting room." Hiroko said softly. Komaru rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly unwrapped herself from the sheets, getting up. She let out a yawn before speaking. "Sure thing" She said, stretching out. She turned around. But before she said anything, she noticed that Toko was still fast asleep. "Hmm... Does Toko NEED to be there? She hasn't gotten much sleep recently. she really could use it." Hiroko tapped her chin for a moment, thinking it over. "Well... I suppose you could always fill her in in the morning. C'mon, Koko." Hiroko said and exited the room. Komaru picked up the bed's blankets and placed them over Toko. "Sleep well Toki~ I'll see you in the morning!" She said sweetly before following after Hiroko. Toko mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over in her sleep... Towa City - 2:57 AM Toko was still fast asleep. She had been all night. Though Komaru had yet to return. The meeting seemed to be quite a long one. Then, in dark silence of the room, the door slowly began to creak open. A figure slipped into the room, a large smile on it's face as he crept closer to Toko's bed. Toko rolled over in her sleep, laying flat on her back in bed, snoring lightly. Toko shivered lightly, almost as if she felt a presence over her bed. Finally, her eyes opened, just a little. "O-omaru..?" She said, groggily as she glanced up to see the figure looming over her. And immediately, her eyes shot open. Above her stood a horrifying figure. A man, his skin pure white, like snow. with two white white eyes surrounded by rings of black. His hair pitch black, and his lips a burnt red colour. On top of that, his cheeks had been slashed in a way to replicate a smile. Toko was frozen in fear. The figure above her was absolutely terrifying. Was... was he one of the remnants of despair..? And it only got worse. The figure slowly brought a large shining knife from behind his back. He leaned forwards, over Toko,and began to bring the knife in closer. And then her spoke quietly. "Shhhh... Go to sleep..." Toko immediately let out a scream and swiftly brought up her knee, striking the intruder's stomach and knocking him backwards. In the process, Toko also fell backwards off of her bed. She quickly scrambled to her feet. But by then, the intruder was already back up and ready to go. He suddenly lunged at Toko and she reacted quickly, swiping her stun-gun from the bedside table and pressing it to her own forehead, zapping herself. Toko's grey eyes immediately switched to a red color, and her tongue drooped out of her mouth, down past her chin. In addition, she suddenly pulled a pair of scissors from seemingly out of nowhere and swung them up, colliding with and stopping Jeff's knife in it's tracks. "Gyahahahahaha!! Well aren't you a pretty one! I really dig the facial scars~" Toko said. Except she wasn't Toko anymore. She'd become Genocide Jack. "Hehehe~ My face IS wonderful, isn't it? I want it to be the last thing you see!" Jeff said, twirling the knife in his hand. "I don't think you know who you're messing with. But if you really wanna try and kill me, then let's get this party started~ May the best psychopath win!" Jack said, brandishing two pairs of scissors in each hand. HERE WE GO!! Jeff let out a psychotic laugh and bolted forwards, knife extended to stab Jack. But Jack simply performed a pirouette and span right out of the way. As Jeff passed her, Jack swung her leg around, kicking him in the back and sending him crashing into the bedroom wall. As Jeff began to regain his balance, Jack threw a handful of scissors at him, like darts. Jeff swung his knife, knocking most of them off course, except for one pair, which stabbed right through his free hand, pinning it to the wall. Jeff let out a howl of pain, quickly followed by more laughter. "It's not over already, is it?" Asked Jack, tilting her head curiously. And in response, Jeff did something she never saw coming. He yanked his hand free from the wall, with the scissors still impaled through it, then pulled the scissors free from his palm, now dual wielding a knife and scissors. "Aha~ Impressive!" Jack said. Jeff launched himself at her once again, tackling right into Jack and breaking down the bedroom door, pulling both of them into the hallway. While positioned like this, Jeff attempted to stab his knife into Jack's gut, but she acted quickly and kicked Jeff in the stomach, pushing him off of her and back away too. "H-hey! What's going on over here?!" Called out one of the building's guards. A man who was completely transparent blue, from head to toe. He ran over to the scene, approaching Jeff from behind, only for Jeff to immediately spin around and slam his scissors directly into the guard's throat, spraying blood on Jeff's face as the guard gurgled and struggled to breath. "Go to sleep" Jeff whispered to the dying guard, before grabbing him, and in a show of strength, hurling the guard at Genocide Jack. Jack wasn't caught off guard though, and she deftly ducked right underneath the guard. "Hey! That guy was cute! No one kills cute guys but me!!" Jack yelled, seemingly getting a little annoyed now. She charged this time, slashing with her scissors. Jeff simply swung back with his knife, clashing with the scissor blades repeatedly, with enough force to create small sparks. He began pushing forwards, slowly forcing Jack to take steps backwards while they had, for all intents and purposes, a sword fight. Just with very short swords. Jeff managed to catch Jack off guard a little, swinging the knife at such an angle that he was able to clearly slash at her cheek, leaving a rather large gash. He then immediately followed up by stabbing the blade into her upper arm. Jack screamed out in pain as Jeff yanked the knife back out again and he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her backwards and through another nearby door, into another, somewhat larger bedroom. Though this one was unoccupied. Somehow managing to stay on her feet, Genocide Jack glared daggers at Jeff as he entered, brandishing his knife, freshly wet with Jack's own blood. "Like I said... Go. To. SLEEP!" Yelled Jeff with an absurdly large smile. He thrust his blade forward one last time to stab Jack's chest... but she was ready this time. With a pair of scissors in each hand, she caught the blade between them. One pair above, one pair below. She gave a sharp twist and sent the knife up into the air, disarming Jeff. Then, she threw away her scissors to each side and caught the knife as it fell and plunged it right int Jeff's stomach. "...Nah. I just woke up. I think YOU need the nap~" She taunted. Jeff spat out blood and began giggling maniacally as pain enveloped his body. "I think it's about time i put you outta your misery~" Jack said, and she jumped up into the air. She put her hands above her head and a ball of energy and scissors began to charge. "LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!!" She called out. Jeff glanced up in time to see a large Scissor Spirit Bomb heading right his way, and then... BOOM! One the light had cleared, Jeff lay in the center of the room, barely breathing and covered in cuts and slashes. The Scissor Spirit Bomb had destroyed everything in the room. Jack took a few steps closer and grabbed the collar of Jeff's shirt. She brandished another pair of scissors and gave him a grin. "Time to make art!" --- Komaru, finally finished with the meeting made her way back to her bedroom, only to notice that the hallway was... well... a mess, to say the least. Her face filled with horror at the sight of the dead bodyguard, with a pair of scissors jammed into his neck. "N-no... Toki didn't... did she..?" She muttered to herself. She peeked inside of her bedroom to find no one there and cautiously began following the trail of blood into a nearby room. And there she saw the next horrifying sight of the day. The room was entirely destroyed. Not a single piece of furniture was intact and there was a large pool of blood in the middle of the room. But more than anything else, there was a male corpse with pure white skin and pitch black hair pinned up on the wall via scissors, Crucifixion style, with a large knife stabbed into his stomach for good measure. Beside him were the words "Bloodbath Fever". Komaru's eyes began to fill with tears at the sight when she noticed Genocide Jack sitting in the corner with her hands behind her head, relaxing. "Oh! Dekomaru! You're never gonna believe the night I've had!! ...Uhh, you won't tell Master Byakuya about this, right?" DBX Category:Mattardis Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Creepy' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Killer themed DBXs